Within the Mist
by MissTigerLover
Summary: I'm not someone who belongs in this world even if I would want to. I'm nothing more then a prisoner running from the fate that is awaiting me for something I didn't do. Now I joined a guild called Fairy Tail trying to hide who I really am. But the problem is...celestrials.
1. Banished

**Tiger; I have a good feeling in this story**

 **Natsu: What is me beating Gray's ass**

 **Gray: That isn't going to happy flamebrain**

 **Natsu: You want to go Ice princess**

 **Gray: Come on anytime**

 **Tiger: Wait right there! This is the epic love story about Gray and a girl named Mist *Shows a pic***

 **Gray:*Shrugs* Better than Juvia**

 **Juvia: *Clings on him* My darling Gray why must you be so passionate**

 **Gray: Huh?**

It feels just like that day where my whole life changed forever.

"But King I didn't do it!"

"What's been done is done. I declare you guilty."

"I didn't kill him please...from the God's itself I swear I didn't do it."

"Take her away."

"No let me go!" I tried to struggle the guards off me but it was useless. One movement of his finger I was swept away.

"It was Mina! Your daughter." I yelled before I heard the door's echo from the hallway I was. I was convicted guilty of murder for something that I was frame for. They thought I killed my own master, the one who I fell in love with. They threw me on the platform tying me up with chains that prevents someone from using magic.

"No unchain me now!" I called out from to the people who was watching the show. This way, whoever kills there own master, knows what they are getting themselves into. There was no escape. They are planning to hang me and I was ready for it but instead I felt the hot whip from the back of my neck.

"Cry you worthless piece of wrench. Show everyone how much pain engulfing you right now." I felt the clashes and hits cutting deeper to my skin to the point where I lost it.

"Pain right, this isn't pain." All I remember was the screams of terror and I waking up in front of a guild called Fairy Tail.

 **Natsu: That's a sad past**

 **Gray: *Sigh: Don't you know how to read**

 **Natsu: I do so!**

 **Gray: Then you should know this happened today!**

 **Natsu: W-what *Reads again* I already knew..that**


	2. Another ice user

**Tiger: Hmm, Gray you surely will feel it will get colder then usual**

 **Gray: What are you blabbing about? I'm never cold**

 **Natsu: That's because your an ice princess**

 **Gray: Well its not my fault you can't warm me up?**

 **Everyone: O.o**

 **Juvia: Love rival!**

Just that day, I couldn't remember how or what I did to them. All I wanted was to be free from the chains, I pleaded for power and that's how it went. My spirit release and did the natural thing for protection, kill. After that, I woke up in front of a guild called Fairy Tail. I swallowed trying to take in the pain when I stood up but all it kept doing was pulling me back down making me fall backwards. I'm not used to the air around me. It's so different from the celestrial world's heavy gravity.

"Woah are you okay?" My back laid into someone's naked chest. My eyes widen and looked up to see raven hair. He has the more handsome figure I ever saw. But the problem was that he was naked. I looked away covering my eyes while blushing deep red so he could get dressed up

"Sorry about that its a habit anyway why are you here?" I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came up, just a screech.

"I asked you a question." His voice raised in a annoy way making me tremble thinking of my past. I shook my head and he slap his forehead.

"You don't talk?" I shook my head "Then talk." He demanded.

"I - I'm Mist...a ice user..."I didn't tell him any more then that. If he were to find out that I was a spirit I wouldn't be safe anymore. Not that I am already. His eyes widen

"I'm Gray and I am a ice user to. What about you come in?" He opened the two front doors to reveal a sight that I never saw before. Friends laughing and joking amongs each other. I'm a celestrial spirit that never liked talking to other spirits instead of my master who summoned me all the time. We were close but carefully to not be to close to break the contact. I stood there admiring the sight I have seen but Gray shook my shoulders grabbing my attention.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah just never saw this many people getting along before ."

"I wouldn't say that we all could call each other people or friends. Everyone here is a fellow member of a huge family."

"Family?" I never understood those words. Family was something we spirits never remembered. It was like they erased our memories of them. The feeling of wanted to feel Love by someone your own blood but we all knew...that even if we did...we wouldn't be accepted.

"You never had a family?"

"Not the way I think it would be...I don't know who my family is and I don't want to either."

"Why not?"

"It's difficult to say." I felt a table going straight at me and kicked it split open . I felt someone was watching me and Gray sighed.

"That is Juvia, please don't pay any attention to her. She does this to every girl near me." I blush thinking of what he meant and nodded. I wish she knew I have no interest in love, why for if I am only going to get hurt in the process ? But something about Gray reminds me of something but I can't figure it out. Its like we crossed paths together before.

 **Natsu: *Laughing***

 **Gray: Its not that funny -.-**

 **Natsu: No I mean you...being nice hahaha**

 **Gray: I would have you-**

 **Juvia: How dare you talk to my darling gray like that! He is so passionate and generous right?**

 **Gray: *Turns his head from Juvia***

 **Juvia: You see the passionate by my darling gray?**

 **Fangirl: *Squeaks*Tiger; Review if you think Gray is hot**

 **Lucy: You mean cold -.-**


	3. New guild

**Tiger: Hm so she meets gray**

 **Gray: Yeah?**

 **Tiger: Wonder what she would think of her guild**

The day I got banned from the celestrial world was the day I lost how to fall in love. Even if Juvia claims I am her love rival, she can have him. I sighed trying to escape Juvia's leer of hate. Gray in the other hand got tackled by a fire mist.

"Hey Ice princess already brought your Prince." Natsu laughed pointing towards me. I blushed hitting him with a piece of ice. I meant to hit him softly but instead it flew him towards the other side of the guild. Everyone's mouth dropped as Gray looks at you surprisingly.

"How did you do that?" I looked down to my hand glaring at it

"Practice." To be honest, we were forced to learn these powets against our will. Why do you think we are immortal? Why do you think we have no memories of our family? Why do we have these powers? Probably not because it's fun. I hate this way of living, not being able to die like a human who wants peace. I always wonder about true freedom.

"Mist are you alright." Gray asked getting in my face. I blushed from the closest and pushed him away.

"I'm fine."

"No it's just your face is pale."

"I know what will make you feel better."Natsu ran up and smiled. "A job."

"Solo?"

"No join our team."Gray interrupted happily.

"I don't..."

"That would be great! I can finally be a normal girls with someone else."

"What about Erza?"

"No she is a monster who loves cake."

"Cake?" I got up to the mage face with star eyes happily drooling in delight. "Where is is?" Everyone's eyes widen, they never expected me for a cake eating freak. Then I started to get in this pain in my head and fell down to my knees.

 _ **You can't run away.**_

 **Gray: That is kinda...creepy**

 **Natsu: Erza?Erza: What did you say *Death aura***

 **Natsu: Nothing!**

 **Gray: No that voice**


	4. Why does he look so familar?

**Natsu: I hope she is okay**

 **Tiger: Maybe ^.^**

Everyone was confused by the sudden action of mine. I covered my mouth trying to stop my power from going crazy. I started to have this terrible headache. Celestrials are looking for me and there's nothing I can do but run. Run from the fate that was destined for me. But I can't run either, I have to much people around me to be able to do that.

Gray kneel down to me tilting his head down on me in a concern way. He was wondering if I am okay. My face was pale and sweat dripping down from my forehead trembling in fear.

"I'm fine." I claimed looking up to see Lucy staring at me with her eyes of concern. She might be worried about me but in my point of view, I can't trust her. Never, I moved a bit closer to Gray so I give him a sign that I don't want to be here. He blushed and thought about it.

"Why..."

"Cel..es..trial s." I mumbled into his ears as he nods. Before we could even get the chance to flee Mirajane popped out of no where.

"Don't forget your guild Mark." She smiled.

"I...could...do..it later." I tried pasting through but she grabbed my hand and placed the cold object on it. The contract of the Mark brought shiver to my bone. This remind me of the seal they put me to make my power flow. But this Mark was a sign of friendship, not a sign of greed. My lips widen a bit to create a smile but I couldn't, why smile of my life if I was destined to die from the Celestials world hands.

My eyes roamed around to the crazy guild to see that these people were my friends. Friends that are going to be there for me But something keeps bothering me...why does Gray seem so familiar to me

 **Natsu: Think harder!**

 **Gray: I can't remember her!**

 **Natsu: I will just beat it out of you!**


	5. What are you so flustered about?

This feeling inside my gut keeps getting stronger every time I see Gray. The way he smiles, his anger, and the love he has towards his friends are something I can't comprehend. He looks so familiar that somewhere in my heart wants to know who he really is but the other half fears to know. He looked back to my daze eyes blushing deeply that I was staring at him.

"W-What are you looking at?" He yelled crossing his arms around his chest trying to calm himself. I tilted my head confusly, why was he so flustered about? I reached into my pocket digging though all the wrappers trying to find some spare Lolipops. All it came was clouds signalling that I ran out of them.

"Goddamit." I cursed under my breath as Gray leans closer.

"Ran out of them again?" I nodded looking away embarassly. He slapped his forehead feeling it was the only way to relieve some tensions.

"Let's go buy you some." My eyes lid up and looked around to see all the fairy guild members smirking and the devilish glares of Juvia.

"Well if you want." I smugly said trying to get rid of her glares.

"Then let's go before you slow me down."Gray claimed grabbing my hand with his, pulling me to him. Juvias glared dagger behind my back and I knew Gray was trying to kill me. But I couldn't stop staring at him, my heart started pounding for no reason as I look away.

"What's wrong."

"Nothing."


	6. All I wish for is freedom

**Tiger: Could it be that Gray is starting to gain feelings for Mist?**

 **Gray: No, that was because she reminded ne of Juvia**

 **Mist: So all I remind you is Juvia?**

 **Gray: Wait...**

 **Tiger: Love birds**

 **Mist: Gray you jerk!**

Everywhere we went, I felt the eyes of many people roaming around. I had this feeling in my gut that someone was stalking us but my heart was pounding so crazy that I didn't mind it. Gray still had his hand intervened with my and though his hand, I think he can feel my heart beating crazy. I never been this close to a guy, only my master. But my master was a exception.

He was just my master, it was natural for me to be close to him in order to save him, in hard times but not to close that it can break the contract. Still sometimes I wished, why can't I not fall in love with him? It hurts so much since I couldn't tell my master my feelings without me dying. Gray was different yet, why was my heart pounding to quickly.

Before I knew it, the warmth of his hand left my side bringing disappointment to my body. I still can't understand why? He looked at me in concern noticing I was staring elsewhere. He brought his hand and flashed it up and down to get my attention.

"Are you there? Earth to Mist!" He yelled in my ears as I back away holding my ear.

"I think you made my ear bleed."

"Well it got you back to me." He smiled widely making me have a slight blush but that blush turned into a deep shade of red, his clothes disappeared.

"Ah cover up!" He was getting a huge crowd attention. A camera shot from distanced as my head starting hurting.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine...its nothing."

"Are you sure?" He reached his hand out as I slapped it away glaring at him.

"I told you I'm fine.' I walked forward, taking in the pain in my head. What was that? I walked into the lollipop shop with Gray following with only his pants.

"Did I tell you to dress up?"

'I did, just let my sense of style please the people." I sighed, looking at the clerk in shop.

"Two package of lollipop please?" He looked surprised and nodded giving me the package.

"1000 jewel please?" He asked. I digged though my pocket as my face turned pale. I managed to have a weird laugh creep in.

"Give the sir the jewel." Gray whispered to me as a annoy mark appears. I whispered to him.

"I would...if I had any." Gray and I kept cursing at each other as the clerk looks at us confused.

"Man...is there something wrong?"

"Actually.." I was about to tell him the problem but Gray stepped in.

"Here sir 1200 jewels keep the change."

"Y-yes sir..thank you." Gray pulled me away from the shop as I yell at him.

"Why would you do that?"

"You didn't have jewels.;"

"But I didn't ask you for ..any.' I pouted as he laughs patting my head as I was a kid.

"Stop being stubborn, I don't need anything in return." My eyes widen, he was different then before. At first, I thought he was a little scary but he is better then expected.

We were walking together but I was a little behind. I stared at his hand and then mine. I blushed from my own action. I ran up to him and gripped his hand.

"Huh?"

"Shut up...and keep moving." I claimed not looking at his eyes.

"Jeez be like that.' As we were walking, we saw a shining star come shoot from the starry night. We stared at it as I made a wish on it.

"What did you wish for?"

"Freedom."

 **Gray: O.o**

 **Mist: Freedom**

 **Tiger: You are so mysterious in some way**

 **Mist: Cake**

 **Tiger: Okay then**


	7. Not everyone has freedom

**Tiger: I wonder what she meant by freedom**

 **Erza: I know what she meant**

 **Tiger:?**

 **Erza: That the freedom to be able to eat all the sweets in the world without gaining weight**

 **Mist; Yeah!**

 **Tiger: I don't think that's what it is ._.**

All I wish for is freedom, nothing more, nothing less. Its like a balance of life, without that, theirs no way I can't survive. Chased by other people who wishes for the inevitable, my death. But the fairy Tail guild is a barrier to me, more like a shield for protection.

I still was gazing at the starry night hoping that one day, my dream will come true but will it? I know wishing under the stars are myths that won't come alive. Still I believe that someday the stars could prove to everyone that they aren't myths, they are gifts from the god itself.

"Don't we all have freedom?"

"That's what people think, some lives a life that is completely normal to them but others live a life of despair.'

"So your living a life with despair? since you wished for freedom.'

"I wish for a world of freedom not freedom for myself, that would be real ignorant of me."

"You're the first who I known, that said that."

I smiled at what he said. I wish he would have known that I was going to be the last . Most people around here doesn't know the pain that makes people suffer but I personally, witnessed deaths and sorrow that comes in my everyday life.

"Anyway should we go back?"

"Nah, its to late for the guild. I will walk you home." I froze, I remember I was so stuck on the guild and lollipops that I didn't even get the damn time to buy myself a shelter. Well I couldn't even buy two package of lollipop so how the hell am I going to buy myself a house. I've never been the one to held on money as much.

A creepy smirk appeared on my face bringing shivers to Gray.

"About that."

 **Tiger: Mist...**

 **Mist: You know the saying...sweets before..me?**

 **Tiger: That is no real saying!**


	8. Hey come live in my place!

**Tiger: Mist, you disappoint me**

 **Mist: Hey! Lolipops are the best**

 **Tiger: But you forgot the main thing**

 **Natsu: She could live with Gray**

 **Gray: -/-**

After explaining to Gray about all the events that led up to me not having a cozy shelter, I am now staying at Lucy's. First he offered to take me to the fairy tail's dome for girls but I rejected it.

"There is too much girls to be around with and most likely I will get a death wish living under the same roof of Juvia."

"Then what about my place?" It took me a second to process the words in my head

It wouldn't be that bad, wait what in the world am I thinking of living with a guy.

"N-No way!"

"Why not?' He asked smirking.

"You clearly know the reason why."

"I'm curious why."

"Don't play the dumb Natsu act."

"You surely were thinking naughty weren't you.' He smirked stepping closer making me blush. The minute he demanded that, imagines popped into my head as steam came out, both sides of my ears. "So you were?'

"Of course not!" What does he expect me to think if a guy who has a stripping habit just calmly tells me I can live with him. I bet that would be a girl's dream if that were happen.

"You really aren't honest with yourself." He claimed turning around, crossing his arms on the back of his head. From my point of view, he looked dashing, as the stars reflects on his raven hair. The way he acts makes...goddamit it, is Juvia's stalkish way continuous.

"I ..am so honest with myself, ice princess."

"Is that so ice prince?' He chuckled making me wonder, is he like this with everyone.

"So that's makes you guys a royal couple.' Erza coughed in holding a bag with strawberry cakes. I blushed deep red surpassing Erza's red hair. Gray and I stuttered.

"C-Couple!' Erza laughed at our reactions, patting each others' back. I felt the blow of her hard pat making my back stand forward.

"You guys are so cute together having a date under the moon light.'

"This isn't a date!"

"That's what they all say trying to hide who they really are." Erza smirked giving me a wink of good luck. "Anyway, what are you guys up to next?"

"Thinking of a place for me to stay in."

"The girls dome is always available." Gray mumbled making me glare at him.

"Oh so it seems she wants a place less crowded.' Erza placed her hand in a thinking manner below her chin.

"What about Lucy's place?" My eyes widen making me clenched my fist. Her house isn't a bad option right now. The problem is that she has contact with the celestial world. It would be a easy way to get find out. With one of her spirits contacting her about the missing spirit, I would be hanging in the mid air any second now. But my life is already almost over so what other choice do I have? I will die either way. "Oh Grays's place is another option?"

"You don't think..." I blushed of the way for me to be embarrassed." It won't ne a bother for Lucy?'

"Not at all! Have you seen her underwear! It is filled with.." Erza wanted to continue before I stopped her midsentence.

"I want to stay there for shelter not to borrow her underwear." After that we stood in her door way, waiting for her approval. Tho to my surprise, Natsu and Happy sometimes stays there, I did it would be a decent place to live in.

Lucy approved of me to stay, kicking Natsu and Happy out. She offered Erza and Gray some tea but they both bid us a goodnight.

"Its late I should go back..see ya Mist." Gray said winking making Lucy and Erza smirk at me.

"And I have a appointment with...mr..strawberry cake." Erza claimed making a run for it. Luc and I waved goodbye as Lucy sat on her desk and I was placing my things in the corner where I saw Lucy writing something on her desk.

"Your a author?' I asked her looking down at her writing before she pulled it away from my vision.

"I'm writing a book and no one can see until its done.' I smiled, it reminded me of my old master. He used to write all these love and sorrow books making me want to read but he was to embarrassed to let me read it. He would have this excuse to cover it by saying when its done. Never once letting me read it

"Aw that sucks, can I read it when its done?' I asked her making her nod with a smile.

"Sure." We stood talking and eating snacks on her bed. She told me all out the wonders of her book. Every word her mouth spilled engulfed into my heart. She explains it thoroughly and a way I understood.

"Wow that sounds awesome."

"Right, tho I don'think it would get published."

"Come on don't down yourself with doubt. If you put your mind to anything, it will come true."

"I hope your right." I nodded picking another lollipop out of the bag before I heard Lucy gasp.

"What is it?' I asked following her eyes to my hand.

"Your hand is disappearing!"

 **Tiger:Omg!**

 **Happy: Aye I hope its a fish hand**

 **Tiger; Fish..what?**

 **Natsu: She is so lucky!**

 **Tiger: I don't think Lucky is the right word**

 **Gray: If her hand is disappearing, I guess I should make her a new hand**

 **Tiger: That's a good idea..wait you are not getting the point here**

 **Mist: Right!**

 **Tiger: You tell them Mist**

 **Mist: Without a hand! How the hell can I eat me cakes!**


	9. Magic trick!

Tiger: Yes the climax is occurring!

Gray: I wonder what is happening to Mist?

Mist: Nothing

This time, the secret of me being a celestial spirit might leak out. How would I explain to Lucy about this, without risking my secret. Damn why now in all places. My hand was disappearing with a golden color surrounding it, unable to hold the paper I had in my hand, it flew down.

"Your hand!"

"Um...Lucy...I can explain."

"This happened to Loki when he wasn't in the celestial world." I bit my tongue, she is on to me. This cannot be happening to me. I have to think of something quick. "Are you..."

"Yes I'm doing a magic..trick." I stuttered scratching behind my head with my other hand. Her look was priceless, nothing about believing me.

"Really?"

"Yes, I was so..embarrassed to tell you guys...you seem so down so ...I wanted to cheer you up." Great Mist, your second best friend and she already think your a psycho , whats next, my leg disappearing.

"Um..your leg?" Goddamit, luck isn't on my side today. I bit my lip and stretch my hands out in a happy-goofy way.

"Surprise!" I yelled hoping my magic could bring my leg and hand back just in time. Thank god, I still had a flick of luck in me. Lucy's eyes widen clapping in amazement. She chuckled.

"I thought you were a celestial spirit."

"Me, a spirit, really?" I laughed awkwardly. I wonder if I did tell her, how would she react.

"Sorry I just assume that because that's the same thing that happened to Loki."

So I was right, Loki was Leo the lion, the brother of all the golden keys. In my case, I surpress all the keys in comparison, with my blue key, I was trained and tested on with different powers. Powers that even Leo couldn't held in, that's why, I gave away my life for the other spirits. And yet, they betray me.

I clenched my fist without even knowing.

"Mist are you okay?"

"Oh yeah sorry." I smiled and then looked into her eyes in a serious way. "If I was a spirit, what would you do?'

"If you were?" She tapped her finger on her chin. "I would like to become your master hoping we can develop a friendship different then any other spirit. To be able to trust each other." My head started to hurt the more she continued to say the sentences. Those words, we somewhat, similar to my old masters. I made up my mind.

"Lucy...about that." Here I come...

Tiger: Come on Mist tell her!

Mist: Oh man *Nervous*

Natsu: Im so confused

Gray: When aren't you?


	10. Its now or never

Tiger; I bet Mist is coming to tell her!

Gray: Tell her what?

Mist: Idiot

Here, I come, I must tell her now, before its to late. But what would she do? I'm already a forbidden celestial Spirit. Its not easy to convince the king. I sighed, but this is the only choice I have. I cannot live with this secret engulfed into my chest.

"About that..." Lucy stared at me ready for the words I'm going to spill out. I opened my mouth to talk "Lucy I'm..."

"Hey Luce have you seen happy's fish..." Natsu barged in from the window making me lose my train of thoughts.

"I'm a fish.." Wait what did I just say! Natsu and lucy blinked at my awkward state. Why in all times? Happy in the other hand looked at me like he was hungry.

"Mist is a fish!...Mist..can you do my the favor and..let me eat you." Happy begged kneeling down. "Your the biggest fish I seen." I was still frozen by shock. To think I went all my way to tell her my secret and ended up telling her I'm some kind of sea animal that is soon going to be eaten by a cat. Great job Mist, really did great.

"You think so?" Natsu said looking at me for any signs of fish features. "Maybe her hair has a sense in here"

"She looks tasty." Happy said drooling making me snap out of my dream.

"Im not a fish!"

"Then why did-"

"I was going to tell Lucy that I'm-!'

"Yo what are you doing-" Gray walked into the window to see tense in the air. I clenched my fist running out, slamming the door. Why do I even try? Freedom? Celestial spirits never can have freedom, they are born to be a slave and die a slave.

I couldn't help but have droplets fall down from my cheek, damn why can't I stop these tears from falling.

"Is it anything I said?" Natsu said to Lucy wondering why I ran out in a desperate mood. Lucy in the other hand looked down, she knew I was going to say something important.

"I lost her trust...it seems." Lucy mouthed, I hope she knows that, I still trust her, its just I'm upset. Its a hard secret to say tho, and the moment you say it, someone has to butt in.

"Gray what-"

"I'm looking for her." Gray ran out to look for me, someone he shouldn't even bother to look for. I sat near the tree where no one is around. I placed my hoodie up to my head and suck on my lollipop thinking to myself, should I die?

"You thinking to yourself if you should die?" A voice snap me off the thoughts. I looked up to see a unusual person, he had a mask on but I could see though his mask, he wore a evil grin.

"Who are you and how did you know?"

"I'm from nightmare falls, I could sense your troubled based on your expression." He claimed putting his hands into a fist ready to swing a punch. I wasn't prepared and he managed to punch my arm a bit dislocated an joint.

"And based on your actions, your a enemy from Fairy Tail." I claimed holding my dislocated arm in the side. Damn, why now, I can't fight in this state, without my celestial powers? In the distance, I can hear many screams of pain and fear filled the town. This Nightmare Falls, is planning to destroy the town and I'm fighting one.

Tiger: No! Mist why didn't you tell them

Mist: I gave up, whats next a cake eating freak?

Erza: You called *Kicks the door over*

Mist: You see *Sweat drop*

Tiger: *Soul comes out* My door!


	11. Gomen Gray and Fairy Tail

Tiger: Damn, Mist might be having some trouble

Mist: Nah he's to easy

Tiger: I don't want to hear that from you based on whats going to happen in this chapter

This guy could read all my moves, emotions, and even some of the things in my head. I'm not as careless to give information about my past, memories, and even information about fairy Tail. I'm not like that. All I been doing is dodging his continuous attacks, but he managed to hit me with some of his blows.

My feet slid to the tree I was resting before I clenched my fist.

"Spirit Ice flash." I disappeared managing to sneak behind him, placing my hand on his back. "Ice." I mumbled freezing his back. His body fell down motionlessly as I sigh in relief. Then I realized, he died to easily. There was no one a strong guild like them would die by one weak move. Damn, I cant react fast, I felt a claw aim on the back of my neck. My sweat dripped down thinking of an idea in my head. I'm going to regret this.

"You realized to late." I smirked melting my body into little of ice.

"What-"

"Predict this bastard.' I called out kicking him inches away from the park. He flew into the nicely built house. There was a family eating peacefully, thinking everything was safe but when he flew in. There house was none other then a battlefield not a shelter.

"How did-" I walked closer to him summoning my ice sword. My eyes gave no mercy as I drag the sword on the green waves ready to defeat this no life. Having my powers has side effect to me but right now, to live my life as long as possible, this is the only choice I have. The Guy glared at me with a merciful glare. He was trying to treat me like a little puppy being chased out of the house

"Ice cuffs." I shot ice in his hand, this ice free them with no ability of using there magic, more like it drains there magic energy into me, making my spirit live longer.

"How come I couldn 't listen to your mind!" He yelled at me bursting in anger towards me.

"Brainfreeze." I answered him in a firm voice, it was easy, in order to win, I had to shot down his winning point. The problem was, it would take a long time with this headache in my head.

He used the chance when I wasn't paying attention and grabbed the kid that was eating with his family. Tho his family already fled without him.

The boy had golden locks tied into a low ponytail, his emerald eyes filled with fear. He might be the same size as Romeo, but he couldn't defend himself. He was weak like a rich person, counting on people to defend them. I cursed under my breath.

"Goddamit, a hostage."

"Drop your sword." I clenched my sword devouring all the icy mist into my body. Never felt this refreshing before. He smirked before he used his magic to tie my up with his metal rope. A rope that ties tighter if I use my magic.

"W-Wha.." I expected him to kill me, not tie me up unless he is here to make me suffer. If that's the case, he can give it the best shot. I lived my life in a endless hell, I could take more suffering.

He stepped closer aiming his claw below the kid's jaw in a threating way. He wasn't going to hesitate killing the kid, one movement of mine, the kid head would be flying off with blood spattered everywhere. I bit my teeth as he tosses the kid's fragile body leaving him unable to move. I was about to summon my sword when he stopped me on his threat.

"Easy there or would you prefer this kid with no legs. Your choice." He aimed his claws into the kid's leg making him scream in pain. Blood was forming out of the wound as he laughed harder. He was enjoying the pain, these sick bastard calling themselves a famous guild. Guilds are made with friendship and trust not to have bloodshed on the weak.

"Bullying the weak you really are a sick bastard.'

"What can I say? I will do anything for the job to be done." He tilted my chin up giving me an evil grin. A grin that was full with a deed that wasn't the best thing in the world. "Don't you think so, Mist the hidden fox." My eyes widen before I started cursing at him

"How do you fucking know about that? If you won't tell me I will freeze your-"

"Cool down Mist." He twirled his finger on my blue locks in a flirty way. "Your questions will be answered when you come with us.'

"Do you really think I'm going with you?" I said disgusted of his actions. I hate flirty guys like him but he had something else in store for me. Something that I have to find out.

"You have no option or do you prefer, Me spreading your secret.' I bit my tongue, he really had me cornered. How did he know about my secret? Was it when I was running away or..I stared at him with a glare.

"Are you familiar with any of the celestial's spirit?"

"Maybe I am or Maybe I'm not?" He was playing the dumb act only for me to give into his trap. I have no choice, even if I do refuse he will take me here by force. "Of course, I have someone you are dying to see." Is that so? I guess I will play around with his games.

"Fine I will go, but untie me, I can walk on my own.'

"How would I know you won't run away?"

"Weaks are the ones that run away.' He smirked at my response, releasing me from the ropes. He can't read my mind, maybe I should use this chance and kill him before someone finds out but I'm not like that. Also my side effects are soon going to kick in, I dont feel the need to fight with him right now knowing it wouldn't be the best choice.

I kneel down absorbing the kid's blood into my body before ripping a piece of my shirt and placing it on his wound. I carried the kid to the tree I was resting in, stoking his hair. "It doesn't seem he's dead. Lets go.' I said walking with him before I heard a voice from the distance calling out to me. I knew this voice, it was no other then Gray.

"Mist! Come on the master is calling for us...who the hell are you?" He hissed at the enemy. The enemy looked at him amuse, Gray was panting with some bruises and cuts surrounding his body. It looked like he had a fight with one of these guys. "I know you...your in nightmare falls." Gray yelled preparing a his ice make magic before I stood in his way. "Mist get out of the way?"

"One step closer I will personally kill you with my hands.' I threated him with a tone that doesn't sound like the jokeful Mist he used to know. My words hurt him as it did to me. I have to do this, for myself, and to find information for Fairy tail about this guild.

"Mist explain to me whats happening!"

"Tell the old man, I'm quiting that lame guild called fairy tail." My words shocked him and I sense his anger boiling towards me.

"What are you talking about! Your coming with me if I have to force your ass over here." Gray yelled at me before I smirk and trying to glare at him without having to burst into tears. I don't want to go either, this guild means a lot to me. Friends I have met and shared moments with them.

"Goodbye." I turned my body around not facing him trying to walk with the enemy before I sensed rapid footsteps coming my way.

"Ice make cannon!"

"Spirit ice of the thousand swords!" I turned quickly, shattering the useless cannons of Gray's. I knew he could of done better then that but, I knew he didn't want to hurt me. "Ice cuffs.' I shot at him before looking away holding back the stream of tears creeping in. It shatter me to millions of pieces for quiting fairy tail but it hurts more for knowing that I betrayed Gray, my first friend I ever had.

"Mist! Don't you dare leave!" I shut my eyes, tears were coming out but I had to be strong.

"Haha never knew the cold fox could have emotions."

"Never knew a guy will wear a coat in the summer days. Not like Im complaining." I whispered back before I heard Gray yell to me

"I will get you back! Even if I have to freeze your body until it rots! You hear me Mist! Fairy Tail isn't going to give up on you!' He kept yelling the words I would of smiled and thanked for, but instead all I did is smirk. I know fairy Tail will come for me. I glanced back to the struggling Gray before I whispered

"Gomen Gray, this is goodbye."

Tiger: And who said it wasn;t easy?

Mist; Shut up! He had a hostage

Tiger: Sure :3


	12. My heart will never break

Gray: Did she just...

Tiger: Yep...

Mist: Gomen

I managed to walk side by side with this guy. He looks so mysterious in some way, even a hint of sadness in his eyes. It was a awkward walk, I opened my mouth trying to ask him his name,

"Night I guess your name is Mist?" He smirk making me have a slight blush by the way he looked at me.

"Yeah so what?" I looked away before I started to have a headache creep in. My hand started to disappear based on his widen eyes, he saw that to. He gripped my hand and before I knew it he teleported me into the guild hall. He fell down with his weapon panting.

"What just happened?"

"Man, if I don't take you here alive, master would punish me." Then I noticed my hand was back to normal. How? "You noticed didn't you? This guild is filled with celestial energy." I cursed under my breath, so I'm in a risk of being caught from the king.

Then I heard a clap and my attention went to someone I never knew I would see in my life. I narrowed my eyes watching how her long hair fell down to her legs, the way her emerald eyes are filled with a fake concern about me. And most, the way she has the most creepiest smile towards me. In comparison, some can mistake me for being a smaller version of her.

"Hello there misty! I was waiting for you." She stepped carefully on each stair trying not to step on her newly made dress. A dress that she has was silky, more like a revealing nightgown. I cursed under my breath stepping away from her. "Aw theirs no need to be scare of me...sister."

I clenched my fist, "Mina,...you fucking liar."

"Oh my, why would I lie on my dear sister I love so dearly." She faked sad tears that was coming out of her eyes. That stupid act she used to manipulate the king thinking I'm the one who killed my master. It was clear to me the crime she did.

"Stop the crap, don't you even feel anything for killing our master! You bitch!" I yelled at her preparing ice on my hands. The other members of the guild has to intervene holding me tightly preventing me to fight her. I kicked and even attacked some of the other members and went straight into sprinting towards my sister.

My ice sword clashing with hers with that evil smirk on her face.

"You shouldn't be using your powers sis if you don't want me to call the king here.'

"You wouldn't dare."

"Aw would I?" She smile at me pissing me off. My sister was another spirit but she lost her powers from the king to give to myself. In time for revenge she wanted me banned for taking her powers. It claimed that if she can't have her powers back, no one can. Tho, she was the daughter of the king in his eyes, and to me, I was only a slave. He tried his best to see or look into my eyes but all he saw was Mina, and how he stole the powers from her.

I knew she wasn't kidding, never joking. The question is why use me? If she wants me dead then kill me. Night came and held me firmly before my sister pulled my chin.

"You know, your actions towards the master should be punishment."

'Punishment? I thought I was already in one."

"Yes and I will continue keeping you alive for that reason only and besides..."

"I'm not helping you.."

"Aw but sis, you didn't even let me finish my statement."

"I already know what you want me to do. You want me to help you destroy what means most to me. I'm not going to do it!"

"Aw but you have no choice in this or the king..."

"Take my life away, tear my spirit off this body, but I will never give you my heart."

"Your heart? What heart? Your a soulless person, killing your master like that. The one you love." She mocked me, knowing she is the one who did all those terrible things to me for power.

"My heart lays within my friends." I glared at her trying to put my words into her. Calling me a soulless being, look at her In the other hand, killing people for her powers and even trying to get others against me.

"I guess, we will just have to force her. Night please lead her to the chamber." She looked at me. "Not only if you change your mind."

"Kill me.."

"Take her away!" My sister yelled out pissed of my disapproval. Night was holding me tightly throwing me to the chamber with the same sorrow look he have me before. He reached his hand towards me but stopped looking at my eyes. The same eyes he had before.

"I know my sister...confused you into this.,'

"Shut up..I don't need pity.."

"You dont have to hesitate , just punish me already but know this, my heart will still be here." Night stared at me with trembling hands.

"Just please.." He placed his hands on my cheek staring at me making me daze deep into his red eyes."Act like I punished you...I don't want to hurt you.."

"Oh my that's a different attitude from the last time with fought."

"People changed don't you think..." We stared at each other finding out that we were leaning into each other before I heard clapping on the doorway.

"Sorry to ruin this..sweet moment..but...I will; take care of my sis. Night, assist Thi in preparing for the fairy Tail attack." My sister interrupted us as my face blushed deep red. I was about to kiss the enemy. Well not like it wouldn't be good or anything..its just..I don't know, but my chest started to hurt when he was leaning in. I don't even know why.

My sister whispered to Night before he left "Your be punished later go on."

"Yes master." My sister turned her attention towards me still having that same smirk on her face. She summoned her whip before I knew it, I started screaming. The pain of the slashes deep into my skin, devouring my body with liquid.

"Do you remember this pain! Huh! The pain from the time you lost control of your power." She continued hitting me as my bangs were covered with sweat. "Do you! Feels nice right the punishment." I looked at her and smiled.

"You can break me in million pieces, but I will never give in." Her smirk gave me shivers down my spine before she whispered to me _lets see about that._ All I saw was her hand closing in before I blacked out.

 _Gray...hurry..._

Gray: I will kill him *Ice aura*

Mist: Why! He was helping me!

Tiger: *Pats her shoulder* He is jealous that that guy was about to kiss you

Mist & Gray: *Blushes deep red* 


	13. We will bring you back!

Tiger: Now lets see how the fairy tail team handles this?

Mist: Oh god *Sweats*

Natsu: Whats happening?

Gray

Damn it, why is she so stubborn. Why did she leave us? Couldn't she trust me a bit. I stood with legs cross on my seat observing masters reaction. He sighed but inside he was filled with anger. There must be a reason she left us, left me. I wonder why in the first place. I knew she wasn't going to hesitate defeating me, but something in her eyes before told me that she regret saying her words.

Her words echoed in my head. _I will personally kill you._ I clenched my fist holding in my anger that was boiling. Natsu in the other hand wasn't taking this better then me. He was breaking and throwing a rampage in the guild. Elf man and the others are trying to calm him down.

Master sighed drinking his cup of brooze and looking up raising his voice.

"Listen, we lost a member of fairy tail today...but that doesn't mean we will let her go." He raised his one finger. "We are fighting for our friends and bringing her here."

Natsu punched both of his fist. "I will bring her here even if I have to burn her into crumps." I stood up with my hands into my pockets, with my bangs covering my eyes.

"Hey Gray where are you going?"

"What else, bringing someone's ass over here." Everyone nodded as Cana pulled out her cards. She was predicting the stragety for bringing Mist and defeating the dark guild. We looked carefully engulfing all the details into our head.

Natsu and Erza are going to look for the master but in there way, two enemies are going to be waiting there.

"I'm all fired up but..." He turned slowly towards Erza. "But I'm teaming up with the devil." I wish him goodluck, at least it isn't me. Well I did spent a night with her, wasn't bad to work her once in the while.

Mirajane is going to handle the extra along the way.

"No problem." She smiled at us, giving Elf man shivers behind his back.

Lucy ,Happy, and Wendy will go into the main hall where one enemy that wouldn't be a threat to us.

"Oh right!" Lucy raised her hands in joyfully.

"Aye sir!"

"I will try."

Now for my job in the mission would be to fight Mist, who would be in a room deep into the basement, near a chamber.

We all nodded in there command but for some reason, I felt something bad is going to happen. We walked out of the guild with cheers of bringing Mist back and to defeat the new dark guild.

 _Mist wait for me._

Mina POV

I watched as my sister's body starting glowing with a particular blue light and more like her arm was leaking blood on it.

"No! Stop!...Gray! ..don't come..' Seems like my plan is working like planned. Now, all we have to do is take care of the fairy pests standing in front of my guild., A smirk appeared before I picked my sister's chin

"Theres going to be lots of fun." I dropped her chin walking out. I gave orders to the people, I already knew the locations of the fairy pests.

Mist POV

 _Gray...I'm sorry_

Gray: I'm coming *Runs out of the door*

Tiger: *Grabs his collar* You must ain't

Gray: She's is calling out for me!

Tiger: No she said not to come

Gray: Your the writer, it bound to happen

Tiger: *Sweat drop* Your right


	14. Look what power can do to someone

Tiger: Now the battle of Nightmare Falls V Fairy Tail is about to begin!

Gray: Why the accent?

Tiger: Look I'm trying to make it sound more interesting! Got a problem with that Ice cube

Gray: What did you call me

Tiger: You heard me!

Natsu: Ice cube I like it!

 **Gray**

We went dashing through the door taking some of the members with us, Mirajane in the other hand helped clear the way with her demon form. This was the reason why no one messes with her. She gave us a thumbs up to trust her, the more we move closer, the more the enemies came flying from Mira's attack.

There we found three way, as planned, we took the way Cana gave us. I knew the others were watching us by one kind of magic, being able to commutate with there choice of people.

They are targeted into each of us updating the correct situation. I ran into the door pushing it over. The room was dark and unusual. There were chains everywhere and all you could see was the reflection of the light that came from the door. But that enough didn't help see tho.

The deeper I went to the room, the more distance's the door was.

"Damn, Cana is this the room." I thought to myself hearing a replied but the sound wasn't clear much. I couldn't even hear if that was a curse or more like approval. Damn, I felt that I was stepping on skulls on the layer of the ground.

A shadow's presence passed me as I turned around but there wasn't anything.

"Mist!" I shouted hoping to get a respond but instead it was the sound of metal. In a way, sounded like Gajeel when he is consuming his metal but that wasn't Gajeel. He was busy with another mission so it couldn't be it.

I turned around to see a hand come straight to my forehead. My body flewed to the chains and I felt that I was being tied up in some way. This wasn't Mist, it was someone else, someone I cursed to my very bones. He was the one who took Mist from my gasp.

"I'm Night nothing more.' Now I understood, but how can Cana's prediction be false information.

"Damn it! How did I get that wrong!" Cana slammed her arms on the table cursing at herself but her words to me were screeks that can be heard to understand by a mouse. If Mist is not here then...

"Ahhhh!" A scream echoed from the whole guild. It was Lucy's and Wendy. I clenched my fist.

"What the hell!" How did this happen? They tricked us.

"Seems master got her through...'

"What do you mean.."

"Mist the hidden fox."

"You don't mean" Flashbacks came through my memories about the time I laid eyes on her fragile body, how she wanted to be free, the way she smiled and blushed, the way she had something to say, and finally the hurt in her eyes. I was the main cause of this.

"Mist is a banned Celestial Spirit, her life is soon coming to the end...here, she can live how long she wants, because its filled with Celestial energy." So if that means she is ban...Lucy and Wendy are a trouble. "I pity her, how she withstood telling us that she would never help us...but-"

"What did you bastard do to her?" My bangs hiding the displeased eyes.

"She lost her will, even after I...was about to save her...and almost.." He moved his mask a little down to cover his cheeks. "Share a kiss from her..but master-"

"You almost kissed her!" I wasn't even worried about that, they call me a pervert but he basically harassed her.

Another scream echoed the mansion and all I felt was the air turn more cold. My body who was used to the cold, was shaking in the temperature. How can this be?

 **Lucy**

We were sprinting into the hall they we were assign to ready to face a enemy that we were able to fight through. The room was filled with this cold air, and all the walls were having ice started to cover this. No wonder, we felt this cold aura, the enemy we were versing was no other then...Mist.

Mist's footstep step closer, closing to us. Her head was covered with her usual hoodie, but her eyes, were cold, nothing like the caring warm eyes we used to love and smile at.

Behind her hoodie, you can see the evil smirk she wore on her face.

"Wendy careful..."Before I knew it, Wendy's foot was frozen and a scream came out of her mouth.

"Mist what are you doing! Remember us-" I stopped in mid sentence to see that her eyes were lifeless in a way, it felt like she was being controlled but she couldn't, in a way, she was amused of the powers she had.

Wendy was being covered in ice and the more I panicked. I felt one of my keys glowed signaling me to call them. It was no other then Leo the lion's.

"Open, Gate of the Lion: Leo!" I summoned one of my strongest spirit more like Loki wanted me to summon him. He positioned his sunglasses closer to his skin the way he wanted it to be.

"The hidden fox, I have been looking for you, but I didn't expect you to be Mist."

"So what of it, kitten. Want to get your pawns dirty for profit. Let me guess they bribe you a couple of jewels for my head?" Mist scoffed at him putting her hand into her pocket. Loki looked uncomfortable in this situation.

"Foxy-I mean Mist, tell me your reason of killing your previous owner."

"The same reason you killed your master."

"What do you mean?' He had a sadden look behind his light blue leads.

"I didn't kill him, why would I kill...the one I loved."

"You know dating you master is-"

"Against the celestial's law, I know...even if that's the case, I distanced myself a bit from him. In the shadows still loving him. Hoping that one day I can regain true freedom but now.." A blue light surrounded her with ice gathering to her. "I have nothing to lose..."

Her hair was tied into a side fishtail with a long dress, that looked more like a nightgowns. The dress was covering her thighs while the other part of the dress came overlapping the short part, into a long thin fabric. Her dress didn't come all the way down to her foot it stopped to a point where it wouldn't stop her in combat.

Loki shivered, and mumbled "Holyshit."

"What do you mean holy shit! Can you do something, we are in a major problem!" I began tugging Loki's collar practically choking him. Mist laugh echoed the room, and dashed to us. Loki pushed me down getting the attack for me.

"Tssh...and this isn't your final form if I am correct." Loki cursed under his breath as Mist smirks.

"Now you know why I pass you, the brother of all the zodiac keys." Wait, did I just hear right? Mist suppresses everyone celestial spirit. "You can say I one class under the king-"

"Princess of the keys.' Loki finished her sentence receiving a creepy smirk off her. She enjoyed the look in our eyes down to her very bones. Loki and Mist clashed magic to each other. Mist was using a long staff that surrounding it was a kind of blood color. It could either be blood or fire.

Loki was thrown off to the wall with blood dripping out of his lips. I ran to his side holding his body up.

"Mist you don't have to do this!" I tried snapping some sense into her, her sword was still dragged on the icy ground with a grin that this fight is just beginning. She wasn't going to stop,how powerful can she be. "Aren't we friends! Remember the times we spent. It might have been short but it was enough to have a connection towards us!" Her eyes widen and her step stopped while she held her head, throwing a rampage. She was screaming trying to get off some spell but slowly...she lost.

She continued to step closer but this time faster.

"Mist come on! You can't be like this..."

"Friends are nothing but losing your life...I got closed to him...and I couldn't let him go..and yet..I couldn't protect him. I already am faded to die, so why not go all out?' It was like she was stuck in her own powers.

"We can change that! I can be your master, we can be friends. No not that, best friends."

"You only want me for power. They always do, that's why it always end in a bloodshed." I felt Loki's body moving up and his body glowing.

"I was like you once before but after I met Lucy, I have... regained my true powers as a spirit. No... I met Lucy and have gotten... even stronger. Love makes spirits stronger...you should know that-"

"Love also its the cause of death, and being too attach to your master, you can never let go." She shut Loki up by shooting him with a ice crystal.

"Lucy...sorry..i failed you.." Loki disappeared from my arms leaving me alone with the new Mist. I know the Mist we knew, is hurting inside. So this is the same thing that happened once in the celestial realm.

I quickly grabbed my key for Aries when I found it thrown out of my hand. Her grin widen. "Don't even try."

"Get away from me...Mist...I want the old you.." Wendy came running to her but to get stabbed my the ice sword., "Wendy!"

"Your next.." All I saw before I blacked out was the sorrow and regretful eyes of Mist before another scream abrupt in the air.

"Happy...go get...Natsu." I whispered as My body dropped.

 **Gray**

Night had me cornered, I never knew how tough this guild is but that wasn;t going to change the fact, I will take Mist back with me.

"Speaking of the devil.." Night mumbled when I heard footsteps coming closer to me. A drag mixing with the sounds of the steps. A figure stood in front of the door with two bodies being drag.

"Night switch with me..." I felt the room change into a huge entrance room. This guild never seize to amaze me, and whats more that amazed me was, the person who stood in front of me was...no other then Mist. Mist looked different in a way. Her kind eyes were stained with pure lifeless orbs. Who would do just a thing.

The thing that got my attention was the body that was on the ground being picked up or dragged up by the hair.

"No way...Lucy...Wendy.." Mist smirked throwing them down the steps of stairs.

"I got you a present...sorry I didn't have the time to wrap it."

 _Mist..what happened to you?_

Gray: Holy shit...Why Mist!

Mist: Don't blame me! Blame the writer!

Tiger: Damn always blame the writer *Sigh*


	15. Ur's death- I was the cause of it

Tiger: Well...this...is

Natsu: You are so lucky I can't kick your ass Mist

Mist: W-What I can't help it!

"Tiger: Oh yeah, I recommend listening to the song of fairy tail: Ultear, Time of Life Ost- Extended  
It really brings some feel into the story. I literary was hearing this song while writing this story and omg my heart shattered., I really do recommended. Thank you and on with the story

Mist

My body is flowing with incredible powers, the power I wanted to hid it from everyone else. In the celestial world, people only use me as a killing machine for protection. How many humans had there greedy hands on my keys, using me like a puppet, unable to be free from the strings.

Yes, the people I loved and treated me in the same way, are standing here seeing my real self. A self that lost hope or trust.

I looked down to the fallen Lucy and Wendy being held by Gray. Gray's cold eyes freezing me, a eye that lost trust in me.

His hair was covering his eyes and inside me, I was shattered like frozen ice. But instead I laughed, laughed of the pain I gave to my friends.

"Mist..." He clasped his hands together. "Our time of fighting has come, I will take you back."

"Why go so far? Can you tell I'm done with you weaklings. All you talk is friends, and trust but my shattered along time ago. I live only for power...Can you understand...! I have no one, those celestials world's only want me head. I have no home."

"I thought your home was with Fairy Tail, your family..with me." I felt his hands clenched in a fist, holding back all his anger. Gray, I wished I could tell you that...I really do love fairy Tail, love you, but..My voice can't reach you.

"Family? We spirits don't have family."

"Then what about your mark! The mark that represents friendship and love! Does it mean anything to you!" Natsu blasted through the wall pointing to me. His eyes burning with anger, on the verge of killing. His gaze went towards Lucy and Wendy. Gray in the other hand was holding his hands together rather to fight me or not. "How dare you? Hurting your friend like that! Your family! She gave you a home and you-"

His eyes widen when I showed him my bloody hand. There wasn't the sign I loved with my life. I felt tears coming..

"How can something long gone mean anything to me?." I heard a clap coming from behind me, it was no other then my sister.

"What a nice sight here-"

"What happened to your mark?" Gray stood up next to the shocked Natsu. I looked away regaining some sense of myself. "I told you want happened!"

"I removed it-" My sister was answering for me but Gray wanted to hear from me.

"Mist, I know your in there! Power isn't everything. Tell me what the hell happened!" I breathed out controlling the tore and trembling voice. Just one voice, I could be free. "Didn't you tell me you wanted to me free! Do you call this free! A place where no suffering is caused! I know you might-"

"My sister cut the guild mark off, with a piece of my flesh..." My sister smirk reaching into her dress.

"Looking for this?" She took out the bloody flesh of my skin that had the mark located.

"Why go that far? Couldn't you just remove it with magic?" Erza intervened walking in with a glare towards my sister.

My sister grinned evilly enjoying the anger filling the icy room "But that wouldn't be any fun if I did? My eyes widen, this wasn;t my loving sister I knew. The sister who promise me love and protection. This sister was consume by her own revenge.

Fire and Ice surrounded the room with rage in there eyes, there anger released from the point they couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Wait don't be reckle-"

"You bitch!" Gray and Natsu yelled punching the hell out of my sister. Then I suddenly felt the verge to throw up. I fell down to my knees, my body was trembling.

My sister wiped the blood from her lips and smirked at Gray and Natsu helping me.

 _Memories from my past came through me, it was before I ever served my master that Mina killed. I was back to the burned village with the firewood Princess Ur commanded me to fetch for the boys. The problem is the boys never saw me or knew about me. It was strictly forbidden due her hiding about her powers of a celestial mage. She never treated me as a servant more like best friend she can talk to. Ever since her daughter died, I have been with her, comforting her from all the suffering she had. That was home for me._

 _In the scene, I heard a scream and cry begging to stop. The cries came from the boy, and I knew something was wrong. Then I felt my key start to glow trying to signal me that my princess's life is in stake. How was I so dumb enough? Please tell me I made It in time._

 _"Ur don't do it!" I ran towards the scream to see a Ur with a look of pain and her face cracked performing the Ice shell. A deadly attack that gives away her life. Ur wore a smile mumbling the words I love you to the boys and then she spotted me. My eyes widen, "Thank you.. "_

 _"Don't go!" The boys and I yelled reaching out to her but Ur shattered in little pieces, then I realize, I didn't protect her. It was my fault for her death. My gate was still open before this, leaving Ur the only option but to use her deadly attack. If my gate wasn't open I am sure she would of survived. It was my fault for convincing her to let me get the firewood. Damn..I punched the ground with my fist._

 _In my mind, I saw her bright smile, giving me her final wish of her being my Celestial mage. "Please take care of those two in the future. Thank you for everything...I release you from the contract"_

"Wait I'm sorry..I couldn't protect you.. I let you die." _I had my head hang down, not daring to look at Ur's spirit._

 _"Its fine...don't blame yourself for my death. I'm going to a better place."_

 _"But if I came any sooner..I could of.."_

 _"Sayonara." With that, her spirit left and I was alone without a master. But I knew I had to talk to one of the boys..and it happened to be gray._

"Mist are you okay-" I placed my hands on both side of head screaming. That bitch...how much I cursed my sister to death, reminding me the reason why I can't sleep at night. The reason why I can't even die because I was bound by my master she killed and my heart to Ur. The lady who saved me from my own powers, and from myself.

The only reason I went against my teammate was because my body didn't want me to remember, nor let anyone know. Damn how can I be so careless...my sister tricked me.

"Seems the memories you erased came back to you."

 _"Miss, did you know Ur." The little boy asked me. "Look what she taught me." Showing me the little crystal flower while handing it to me. I gazed at the beauty, he really had the talent for these things. I really wished that he didn't have to bare with the guilt In his chest. I pulled him into a hug patting his back with my hand, soothing him._

 _"Yes I did know her, in fact, some of her powers came from me." Tears came out of my eyes hearing the soft sob of the boy begging for Ur's life. I clenched my teeth, Damn, why am I so weak to that i couldn't protect her and I here I call myself a celestial spirit._

 _"Miss would you teach me how to do cool magic instead of Ur' place?" This pain in my chest tighten up._

 _"After this day, you won't be able to see me.."_

 _"W-What.. " I raised my hand on his head calling out a spell. 'Oh holy ice, the spirit of all the ice, freeze the time of past.' From this, I left the boy who always met me in the forest to on the ground while I walked slowly holding my head. I deleted his memories and my from this day._ _This_ _way_ _it_ _can_ _protect_ _both_ _of_ _us_ _so_ _he_ _wont_ _come_ _for_ _me_ _._

 _Then I appeared with a new_ maste _r_ _given_ _another_ _chance_ _._

"What memories?" Gray asked in curiousity.

"Her killing Ur." I felt Gray stiff up and tense up a bit. My body was back to normal as my human self, watching the one I love go in pain.

"Ice princess what the heck is wrong with you ?" Natsu yelled watching the screaming Gray while all the memories of his that includes me go back to his mind.

 _Please_ _Gray_ _don't_ _hate_ _me_ _after_ _this_ _?_ _I_ _didn't_ _want_ _you_ _to_ _suffer_ _anymore_ _._ _If_ _for_ _some_ _reason_ _your_ _memories_ _come_ _back_ _and_ _I_ _have_ _a_ _feeling_ _we_ _will_ _see_ _each_ _other_ _again_ _._ _Known_ _this_ _that_ _the_ _reason_ _Ur_ _died_ _was_ _for_ _my_ _weakness_ _,_ _not_ _protecting_ _her_ _._ _I_ _was_ _stubborn_ _at_ _least_ _,_ _you_ _have_ _every_ _reason_ _to_ _hate_ _me_ _._ _As_ _Ur_ _behalf_ _and_ _as_ _her_ _Celestial_ _spirit_ _,_ _We_ _will_ _see_ _each_ _other_ _again_ _._

My voice echoed from Gray's head and everyone was surprised.  
 _I'm_ _sorry_ _Gray_ _..._

"Mist...how,," He looked at me as I was avoiding his cold eyes.

Tiger: Well...um...sorry?

Gray: What the hell!

Tiger: I didn't want to interfere with the plot *-* I had no choice!

Natsu Erza: *Tears*

Tiger; Are you crying!

Natsu: No...Ice princess ugly face is making my eye water

Erza: Its the song! I don't even want cake right now!


End file.
